marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thors Vol 1 4
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Chris Sprouse | CoverArtist2 = Karl Story | CoverArtist3 = Dave McCaig | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = Excessive Thunder | Writer1_1 = Jason Aaron | Penciler1_1 = Chris Sprouse | Inker1_1 = Karl Story | Colourist1_1 = Israel Silva | Letterer1_1 = Joe Sabino | Editor1_1 = Wil Moss | Editor1_2 = Jon Moisan | Editor1_3 = Chris Robinson | Editor1_4 = Tom Brevoort | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Numerous unidentified Thors Antagonists: * * * * * ** Other Characters: * * Jane Fosters * Donald Blakes * * Hulks of Greenland * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** *** **** ** ** * ** ** *** Items: * ** ** * * arm prosthesis * * | Synopsis1 = In the Thor precinct house in Doomgard, a con artist named Loki has just been accused of the murders of multiple iterations of Donald Blake and Jane Foster across Battleworld... by Rune Thor, the corrupt lawman who actually committed the murders. Rune Thor and his partner, Destroyer Thor, are already planning to kill Loki and make it look like a suicide, thus closing the case. Suddenly, with a mighty crash, Destroyer Thor is knocked out of the building by the arrival of decorated officer Ultimate Thor and rogue irrelevance Thor the Unworthy. As they attempt to arrest Rune Thor, he unloads a brace of lightning into the duo. Five minutes earlier, racing for Doomgard, Ultimate Thor and Unworthy Thor had been discussing the case. Thor the Unworthy revealed that he knew that the killer had to be a Thor, because he knew how a Thor felt when they looked into the eyes of a Don Blake or a Jane Foster: afraid that their lives might be hollow or false. Ultimate Thor was suddenly struck that, if the feeling were true enough for Rune Thor to kill for it, then his late partner, Beta Ray Thor, died for a lie. Unworthy Thor says that makes it so important they bring Rune Thor in, and that they do it as Thors. In the present, the noise draws the attention of more Thors, but they are fought off by Destroyer Thor. A shootout between Ultimate Thor and Rune Thor devolves into a fistfight which Unworthy Thor cannot join. Rune Thor starts ranting that he first killed a Jane Foster who was crossing a border illegally to aid a poor domain. He looked into here eyes and knew that the continued existence of Jane Foster would mean the destruction of all the Thors. So he set out to murder all the Janes. No-one could stop him, and now, no-one can catch him. Unworthy Thor cannot match him, the others are busy fighting Destroyer Thor, and Ultimate Thor will soon be dead, along with his partner, and all the bodies are destroyed. Enraged, Ultimate Thor barrels into Rune Thor, knocking his hammer from his grasp and pushing them both through a wall... and right into the Main Hall of the precinct house, where a woman with a hammer is giving a speech. She says that they were lied to, that Doom is not the All-Father, and that a final battle is coming and they will need to fight in it. Thors in the crowd deny her, but she shouts that they can trust the thunder in her words. In the silence, Ultimate Thor steps forward: he knows who and what he is, and he will follow this woman Thor into battle. As more Thors step forward, Rune Thor stands up. He says he denies them. Ultimate Thor says he cannot think to protect Doom anymore, but Rune Thor cuts him off: this is not about what he can do for Doom, but what Doom can do for him. With the power of Thor he can do what he wants and no-one can stop him... but Doom's eye is elsewhere, and the hammer sinks to the ground mid-sentence. Ultimate Thor knocks him out, saying he was never a very good Thor. More dissent emerges among the Thors, but the new Thor calls for action, saying those who want to help her need to leave now. As a host of thundergods fly after her, one walks - Thor the Unworthy, carrying a massive gauntlet he has found. As he leaves, he passes the comatose form of Rune Thor, and his enchanted hammer. Thor the Unworthy pauses, briefly tempted to see if he can lift it, before deciding that it doesn't matter. He doesn't need the hammer to be a good man. As they fly, Ultimate Thor realises that he knows the new woman. She insists that she is not from around here, bu he cuts her off: she is Jane Foster. She compliments his detective skills, and he says he became one to seek justice, to speak for those who had no voice, like the Jane Fosters of this world. But now the Janes have a true voice, in her, and to his mind, that is justice. Thor asks Ultimate Thor for advice, as this is her first apocalypse. Ultimate Thor says that the best advice he can think is to approach the world with the power of the storm and a passion for life, even the bad parts. To outface everything it throws at you, to find the worst of its monsters, and to not stop hitting them until either they are dead or you are. His advice to her, in other words, is that she simply be Thor. As the world falls into a montage of battle, Ultimate Thor admits that he feels truly worthy of the mantle that was bestowed on him. That even though he was just a catcher of criminals, he tried to be a righteous thunder god, and that when duty called, he threw his hammer as hard as he could, praying that it would land true... Some time later, in an Asgard bereft of its gods, a flash and a bang herald the arrival of a strange object: the hammer of the Ultimate Thor, bearing a challenge and a promise: that any may possess its power, if they only be worthy. | Solicit = • The shocking conclusion. • The murderer revealed. • The last stand of the Thors! | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included